


Your Renaissance Beauty (Captivates Me)

by orphan_account



Category: Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A calm afternoon could bring nothing more than peace with Herbert West, but it was also the perfect time to start new activities. Activities not yet explored with the scientist who spent his life exploring the limits of the human body as a hobby.Hopefully all goes well.
Relationships: Herbert West (Re-Animator)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Your Renaissance Beauty (Captivates Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect to write again so soon, but I was in deep desire of something particularly self indulgent. So yes, this is a Reader X Herbert West fic that is nothing but shameless wholesome porn. The reader is female, but y'know, it doesn't have to be necessarily female. Critique and kudos is always welcomed :)

A soft steam rose from the mug of tea in your hands, still freshly made from when you had desired a warm beverage to go along with your reading. The novel was one of which you borrowed from your boyfriend— well, boyfriend was a stretch. Gentle kisses and hugs were exchanged, but it seemed as if neither wished to talk about what your relationship truly was. But it was the title you gave him regardless, and each time you would refer to him as such, that same blush and flustered expression would be plastered across that adorable face you had grown to love. 

For many, it was hard to love or even come close to tolerating a man like Herbert. Overwhelmed with studying and far too focused on what he would accomplish in the future, he wasn't exactly the greatest choice for love. But science was exactly what you two bonded over, so it wasn't much of a surprise that you ended up getting along with him quite well. It took him some time to even warm up to the idea of having someone else to trust besides Dan but he got around to it eventually. You set the warm mug down onto the table beside you on the couch you rested upon and thumbed the pages of the book absentmindedly. It was an interesting read, Herbert's books always were, but you weren't exactly focused on the contents at the moment. Instead, your mind began to wonder as it usually did and started to delve deeper into the fantasies you dreamt of with Herbert. It felt foolish, it felt embarrassing, it felt... hungry. 

How else can you go on when you have barely gotten to touch your boyfriend, nevermind cuddle for very long? Of course, it was something that you never pressured onto the man. You remember the first time you had began to trail wet kisses against his jaw and down the pale expanse of his throat, feeling his pulse skip beneath your lips. It went on for minutes with you lazily kissing and suckling at the untouched skin with nothing more than Herbert's heavy breathing filling the air. That is, until Dan had arrived home with the slam of a door. Herbert had practically jumped a foot into the air and, to this day, vehemently denies there being any marks being left on his neck. You, however, remember there being many bruises littered across his skin and look back at the memory with pride and deep desire. There were many teasing moments like that, but they never crossed the threshold of true intercourse. If Herbert wanted to take things slow, how were you to complain? You swore to support his studies and be by his side as a form of support, and that remained true for this relationship. However, the lack of sexual interest wasn't present in the man. It was far too easy to come to such a conclusion when you would catch his stray glances to your chest, or how his hands would linger on your hips and curiously dip lower to graze your ass before he eventually pulled away out of embarrassment. No, Herbert wasn't sex-repulsed, but he certainly seemed to be lacking in the field.

When Herbert felt lost or no longer in control, that's when the alarms started to go off in his head. If he feels like he struggles with something then he will do everything in his power to avoid any similar situations. You can imagine that he was quite clueless when it came to wanton desires or even acting on them. But you were also aware of how he never seemed to ask for help. If he couldn't reach something on the top shelf, he would end up climbing it and falling on his ass before asking Dan for help. It's just how he was, the stubborn bastard. But... he was your stubborn bastard. Finally setting your book to the side, your interest was elsewhere and there was no possible way you could get back into the story. 

The sound of the basement door opening and closing with considerable softness brought you back to reality, turning to see Herbert's disheveled form walking towards the couch with a slumped back and a face of utter defeat.

"Oh honey, it's one of those days, isn't it?" Your voice was soft and warm as the tea you had sipped, smiling at your lover as he collapsed next to you on the cushions. 

"I'll have to acquire more parts later this week. I had a... mishap with the others. They're no longer of use." Herbert's voice was just as weak as his exterior, pulling off his glasses to rub at his face. "Personally I don't feel like discussing it."

"Yeah? Dr.West made a mistake?" You cooed, reaching out your arms to pull the grumpy scientist to your chest. At this point, he no longer tried to feign disgust with physical content with you. Especially when he was in such desperate need of it like now. "That's fine, you know we got plenty of those 'parts' in the yard next to us." Your grin widened as you felt Herbert mumble in agreement against your shoulder. The perks of living by a graveyard never seemed to run dry...

"I would hate to be an inconvenience..."

"You, an inconvenience? When have you ever been one?"

"Don't patronize me."

You let out a breathy laugh against the top of his head, maneuvering your bodies lower onto the couch with Herbert draped across the top of your body as you held him close. These tender moments seemed to increase as time went on with your relationship, and you could recall when even a mere hug from him was revolutionary.

As you two lied down in a comfortable silence, that's when your previous thoughts seemed to return full force. You physically shifted against him, distracted by the impurity of your fantasies. Then again, what was pure about anything Herbert did? Of course he picked up on your body language. He seemed to always detect when something was off with you.

"If there's something you'd like to discuss, now would be a good time. I don't exactly have anything I could work on at the moment." Herbert murmured against your neck, pressing closer as he breathed in your scent. "I'm willing to listen."

"How generous..." Your voice was just as soft, the tender atmosphere limiting both of you just as relaxed. But your chest tightened with hesitation to continue. You never wanted to make him uncomfortable or make him think he had to do something. Herbert was a very independent man, but that seemed to change when you wanted something as simple as some cookies at the grocery store. He would never admit it, but he always strived to make you happy. You could only hope that you did the same for him.

"I guess I've just been... thinking a lot lately." You finally responded, voice heavy with a sigh. 

A snort sounded from Herbert. "How unusual for you."

Ah, there he was. Your stubborn bastard you loved oh so much.

"I mean it! I've thought about... us, y'know?" Now it was Herbert's turn to get tense, and you physically felt his sharp intake. You probably could have worded that less... dangerously ambiguous. "It's not anything serious, I just... I'd like to try some stuff. Within your own boundaries, of course." Your fingers threaded through his raven locks, trying to comfort any anxiety he might be feeling. "You don't have to feel obligated to do anything—"

"I'm open to new experiences." Herbert cut you off quickly, finally tearing himself away from where he was nestled against you and stared with a far too serious gaze. Then again, when did he not have such an intense expression?

"Okay, well, you can start with losing the glare because you look like we're about to murder someone... again." You pressed, reaching forward to brush your thumb against his cheek. Herbert leaned into your touch quickly, pressing against your palm and releasing a stuttering sigh. He seemed to be just as anxious as you were. 

"Alright, go ahead. I'm listening." He breathed out with his eyes fluttering back open. He seemed to be fully immersed in the moment. Almost excited, even, at the prospect of something new being introduced into your lives. You couldn't help but grin at how utterly soft he looked in this moment, and for a second you almost wanted to throw the whole sexual activity out of the window and hold Herbert closer to you in a tight embrace. It would be just as satisfying to take a nice little nap holding the man you've come to adore over the years. But his eyebrows raised in that characteristic impatience he always seemed to had, so you decided to press on.

"We don't have to do anything serious, but I wanted to... indulge you a little." Your eyes dropped to his lips, your tongue quickly darting out to wet your own out of sheer instinct. But you were quick to maintain eye contact once more. You swallowed before breathing out, "I wanna make you feel good tonight."

That's when Herbert's oh so serious shell seemed to crack, but in this case it was like a glass window fucking shattering. His inhale quivered and his eyes widened, and you were really beginning to enjoy the way things were turning out. "You mean... intercourse?" His voice stuttered, fingers curling against your shirt as he anxiously pressed closer. As excited as he seemed, you could tell just how fearful he was to engage in something as foreign as full blown sex.

You quickly leaned forward to press a reassuring kiss against his lips, your foreheads pressed together in another tender moment. "We don't have to immediately skip to fucking, Herb. Jeez, ever heard of foreplay?" You grinned, hoping the light teasing would ease his anxiety. Instead you got a stubborn grumble as he shifted against you, eyes darting away with the most delicious blush on his face you had ever seen. "No, Herbert. I don't mean 'intercourse'. Just... a little fun, y'know? You scratch my back and I scratch yours? Except your back is your dick and my back is my—"

"Alright! I understood what you meant the first time!" His face dropped against your shoulder to hide the sheer embarrassment on his features, and you laughed so hard that his body moved ontop of yours. You forgot how fun it was to tease the man, and tonight was the perfect night to bring all of that teasing full circle. You finally sat up with Herbert placed in your lap, giving him a soft grin as you stroked at his hips. "Like I said, I really don't want you to feel like you have to do anything. If it's not fun for you, then it won't be fun for me."

Herbert's hands were now placed delicately on your shoulders, eyes lidded in a way that gave him this hungry expression that you had yet to ever see on him before. "I'll make myself very clear, I-I do want this. I don't exactly research this sort of activity. I'm sure you can understand my... hesitance" His voice had suddenly dropped an octave than what it usually was, a good sign. And if that wasn't enough, you could feel something hard pressing against your belly. The hand placed on his hip had now trailed down to move against the imprint of his erection, causing his back to arch as he inhaled sharply through his nose. 

"Just tell me if I do something you dont like, okay?" You murmured with your touch feather-light and voice dripping with lust. The room had seemingly increased in temperature, and your clothes began to feel suffocating against your skin. You wanted nothing more than to ravish this man, the same man you had been dreaming of for years. The same man you woke up with coffee every morning, the same man you dug up graves with. Man, this was quite the relationship, wasn't it? You never fancied yourself with unique tastes, but Herbert was far from ordinary. Then again, so were you. 

The perfect match of two strange and beautiful individuals.

The press of your lips against Herbert's was slow, sensual, and far too wet than what you were both used to. It started out a little sloppy as Herbert tried to overcompensate, but soon his lips began to understood your own as they once did when you first started to exchange kisses. But now, this was a whole different ball game. Your tongue swiped against his bottom lip, grinning against him as he gasped out of sheer shock and hesitantly pressed forward. This certainly wasn't your first time kissing with tongue but you could imagine that your boyfriend was a bit intimidated. You know that for someone as secluded as he, this was nothing short of a mindblowing experience. You can actually remember back when you two weren't together and he would often voice his distaste for the couples making out in the hallways of the hospital, criticizing their "primal behaviors." Yet here he was, now locked in a desperate dance of tongues that left you both breathless and desperate to leave the confinements of your clothes.

Surprisingly, Herbert was the first to reach for your shirt and tugged at the collar impatiently. "I want to see you... a-all of you." He panted out, already out of breath from just a bit of heated kissing. His hips instinctively rocked against where your bodies met, his own demanding the stimulation to rid the strain in his pants. Never has he been so utterly desperate to feel release in his life, and it was all thanks to you. Who would have thought that he would end up falling so hard for another individual, or even get this far as to develop feelings? It was nothing short of revolutionary.

Your grin widened at the positive reaction from your lover, reaching down to pull your shirt over your head and reveal the other garments containing your plush breasts. This alone made Herbert breathe in sharply once more, eyes casted down with laser-focus on your chest. Again, he never thought he would be obsessed with something as basic as a woman's breasts (it was purely immature, he often said), and would always sneer at Dan when he openly ogled at the cute nurses in the room with them. It was definitely a day full of new discoveries.

"Can I..?" His hands were reached out, just short of touching you in a silent question. It was cute, in an innocent way that you never thought Herbert was able to portray. Instead of answering, you reached back to unhook the fabric preventing him from seeing the full you and tossed it onto the ground without a care. If you thought his reaction was cute before, then nothing could have prepared you for the soft groan that left Herbert's throat as he gazed upon your bare upper body. His tentative hands reached forward and grasped the bountiful flesh, lips parted and shining with the drool that threatened to drip from his open jaw. How could he not gaze so openly at such an angelic being as yourself?

"It's something I only ever witnessed in Renaissance paintings." He broke the silence, eyes never leaving your torso as he rolled the plump flesh around in his palms.

"Hm? Renaissance paintings? Don't you think that's a little too humble?" You laughed softly, only causing your breasts to bounce more in his hands.

"No, you know I'm far from being a humble man." He was quick to shut you down, his eyes finally darting up to meet your own with what can only be described as admiration and pure... love. Yes, Herbert was truly stricken with you, almost as if he were pierced with thousands of Cupid's arrows. It was foolish to compare emotions to something as crude as religion. After all, he sided so much with science. But here he was, truly enamoured with someone so much that he wondered if it were even possible for you to even exist. 

"I can't imagine ever finding someone so beautiful, you're... you're truly different from the rest." Herbert's voice quivered as he spoke, pressing his body closer as his hands finally left your chest to cradle your face. "I find myself falling in love with you every day, and I fear that I may lose any bit of self control that I have left."

It was impossible to break eye contact, not when his gaze was so intense and so immensely lustful. It was unfamiliar, but you found yourself wanting to become familiar with it. Yes, you could definitely get used to having him look at you like that more often.

"Oh Herbert, when did you ever have self control?" Your smile was back in full force, one hand holding the back of Herbert's head as the other teased at the opening of his jeans as you slowly brought the zipper down. Herbert squirmed even more once your hand delved into the confines of his dress pants, lips parting more as he palmed him through his briefs. The sound that left him was pure auditory nectar.

Your touch became more firm, more calculated and confident as his noises increased, and soon you had dipped down the helm of his undergarments to take him into your hand for the first time. 

The temperature difference was the first thing you noticed. He was nearly scorching against your palm, and his head fell against your shoulder to pant against your neck. His erection was firm, pulsing with arousal and throbbing with each slight movement of your wrist. It become immediately obvious that sexual stimulation, let alone from someone else, was lacking in his life. Your fingers raised up his length and brought your thumb to the very tip where you smeared the precum gathering against his sensitive head, your grin turning into a full blown smirk when you managed to yank out a whine from the scientist.

"Oh, sing for me, Dr.West..." You purred, smiling against the top of his head as he made a defiant noise that was caught in his throat as your grip tightened. Your own core throbbed at the thought of having him fully sheathed inside of you, but that would be something that the two of you would work up to. All in due time. Patience was key to something like this, and the last thing you wanted to do was rush Herbert. Your languid strokes were enough to leave the man breathless against your own body, hands shakily gripping at your shoulders in a vain attempt to stabilize himself. He was trying to desperately to bring himself back down to Earth, back down to reality. But reality was cruel and unforgiving, and your touch was so utterly perfect in a way that left him wondering if he had died and reached the afterlife. Herbert was almost certainly positive he had solidified his spot in Hell, anyways.

"More.." His single word managed to carry so much wanton emotion that it made you clench and press yourself closer to your lover.

"As much as I want to take up on your offer, I think you could definitely word it a little more... politely." You murmured against the flushed shell of his ear, the defiant smirk on your lips widening as you heard the soft groan of defeat leave him. There's nothing Herbert despised more than having to plead for something instead of just getting his way like he usually did. He truly was a spoiled man, but right now you didn't really feel like giving into his spoiled mentality. For a moment you felt as if you could be pushing things too far, but the throb you felt in your palm seemed to signify otherwise. No, Herbert was enjoying this power play. "Ah, please, more.. Please, just t-touch me more." His voice came in a strangled whine as his hips thrusted against you like a dog in a rut, and for a moment you wished you were able to see just how broken Herbert looked in this moment. But that might be pushing things, so you settled on audio cues.

"Thank you, baby." You purred back and were quick to reward him with quicker strokes of your hand, twisting your wrist in a way that had your lover arching and gasping out for air. Was he really so touch starved that a simple handjob would limit him speechless? Not that you were complaining, of course. It was so utterly adorable and arousing that you found your hand moving quicker on its own volition, and Herbert was quick to voice his approval. His skinny arms were wrapped around your neck as he pulled you close to his quivering body, droplets of drool finding their way onto your shoulder. You scarcely even noticed when you were so focused on the sharp rise in pitch of Herbert's voice and moving your hand in tandem with his desperate thrusts. Part of you began to wonder just how he would react to something like a blowjob, but that might be pushing it tonight. Although, something alot less intense would be just up his alley, and the idea was intriguing enough that it had you pulling your hand away.

A long, frustrated groan sounded next to your ear before Herbert pulled back to gaze at you with blown out pupils and spit coated lips. The same lips that had no business being that plump for a man. The same lips that you were quick to press a hungry kiss to before pulling back to voice your idea.

"I wanna try something else I think you'll like, if you're up for it." You breathed out against his open mouth, and he was nodding his head before you had even finished your sentence. He was visibly desperate for release, and your own throbbing clit pleaded for any stimulation. But your activity planned ahead would surely bring you both great pleasure.

You finally switched your bodies around as you stood up on relatively shaky legs to rid yourself of your stuffy shorts and panties that by now were coated in a layer of your aroused fluids. It has been quite some time since you had last been so utterly drenched and ready for someone to just touch you, and yet here you were becoming more unhinged by the second from stroking this string bean of a man. Many of your colleagues often criticized how someone like you managed to settle down and date Herbert of all people. Unapologetically calculating, stern, and well... pretty fucking short. He wasn't society's ideal lover, but he was your ideal lover and that's all that really mattered to you. The truth is that no one else got to see the other side of Herbert West. The side where he laughs at stupid dad jokes, the side where he gets up early to try and make pancakes (and failing miserably), the side where he drops his work the second you're even a bit upset. No, there was not a single person that was given the pleasure of seeing every side of Herbert that made him so loveable to you. It didn't matter what others thought, especially not when he was looking at your nude body with the most loving gaze as he writhed against the couch in a form of self control. Even a man like himself was susceptible to feeling the throes of lust, as much as he denied it in the past. 

Finally you draped yourself across the couch with your head resting on the cushioned armrest, legs parting to reveal the sacred temple that Herbert never dreamed of being able to witness in person. The corpses didn't count. Nothing could ever attest to your beauty— the beauty of your aroused body slick with arousal and begging for his touch. Even if he didn't necessarily had a clue on how to approach this, he had one thing on his side, and that was his knowledge of human anatomy.

Ridding himself of his own undergarments, and keeping his shirt and tie on for sheer convenience sake, he moved forward with his eyes never leaving your lower half until he was settled right infront of you. That's when he finally looked up with the most sincerity he had displayed yet. It was a silent question that need not be verbalized. Herbert wasn't even sure he could even speak at the moment with how dry his throat was.

Your gentle grin had the effect of lavender on his body, feeling his muscles relax and his fingers danced down your inner thighs and closer to your dripping core. "Touch me, West. Please.." You breathed out with the same desperation he had once displayed just mere minutes ago and widened your legs for easier access.

With one final (nervous) glance, Herbert's focus was shifted towards the most foreign part of you he had been faced with yet. But he was eager to become acquainted with it regardless. The tips of his fingers ran up against your soaked vulva with a damn near frustrating pace, but you didn't dare say anything. No, he was using the pace he was comfortable with, and you would be grateful for any attention he gave to you. Herbert was never obligated to give you the time of day in the first place, and for whatever reason, he was attracted to you as if you were the most powerful magnet. Captivating, articulate, and graceful while being adorably clumsy, it was rather easy for him to fall for you like how you often fell on the wet curb of the sidewalk. And no, you refused to say how many times you have done that and had needed Herbert to help you up. You both were quite the mess, but then again, who was perfect? 

At the moment, Herbert thought of you as nothing but perfect as he stroked against the very opening of your cunt and felt as you would tighten from the bare minimum of stimulation. That is, until he finally reached your clit, and your silence was broken. Your head was thrown back in unapologetic pleasure as his fingers applied only the slightest pressure against the sensitive nub, eyes gauging any little reaction you provided him. He drank it all up with great thirst, moving his fingers in rapid circles to bring you to the same frenzied pleasure you had brought to him just recently. 

"O-Oh fuck, Herbert, yes—!" Your voice rose and cracked, back arching in the most beautiful form that made Herbert desperately want to capture this moment in a painting. A painting similar to the ones he had compared you to. As if a painting could ever begin to replicate the divine beauty that you radiated constantly throughout his life. It was as blinding as the sun, and if that's what you were, then he was the foolish Icarus. He would let his wings melt just to even obtain a chance to get closer to you.

And in that moment, that's exactly what he did. His fingers slid down and spread you open, piercing your entrance and rubbing against your slick walls as his own body bent forward to kiss you. It was his desperate attempt to voice how much he truly admired and valued you, but even he knew that nothing he could do would ever begin to voice that. His fingers were hesitant as they always were, but the press of those digits inside of you was nothing short of euphoric. You openly moaned out against his lips and wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him even closer as your hips moved back on the offending fingers. He was even so generous as to add a third finger, making your head throw back and cry out to the heavens above. 

Leaving your core, his fingers were coated in the purest honey that was your slick, which he used as further lubricant against your clit. It was a neverending abuse of stimulation, and soon enough he had brought you to the brink of release. It was impressive, really. What he lacked in experience he made up for with his desire to please you. 

Your hands frantically reached down to pry his own away from your cunt, and this alone made his head snap up to look at you. He had feared he done something wrong. "Is this alright?" He breathed out, mixing in with your own rushed breathing. The grin on your lips was enough to reassure his thoughts as he leaned up to capture his own in a kiss once more, pulling away to bump your nose against his affectionately. "I-I don't want to finish just yet. I still have something I wanna try out..."

That was enough to peak Herbert's interest as he settled back with his fists clenched at his knees in a desperate attempt to hold himself back as you reached over to grab the nearest bottle of unscented lotion that just happened to be on the same desk you has set your now cold tea ontop of. He watched on with silent intrigue as you rubbed it along your inner thighs; you need not put any near your cunt, which could have very well been a mini waterfall right between your legs. When all was said and done, you looked up at Herbert with a strange glint in your eyes. It was later on that he would recognize this as mischief for knowing what you were planning ahead.

"I want you to fuck my thighs, Herbie. And I want you to do it pressed against my pussy." Your words were low and calculated, eyes clouded with a haze of lust. Not only did your expression feed into the utter desire Herbert was feeling, but the lewdly foreign words that left your mouth made him audibly groan as he scooted closer to your form.

"I-I think I can indulge you... as long as you behave for me." Now it was Herbert's turn to grin, and it was something akin to the expression he often had before creating some morally inept creation. You would soon associate this grin with Herbert's unhinged desires. He helped holding your legs together as your feet rested on his shoulder, and your thighs were not so tight that he couldn't enter but tight enough that it would feel wonderful against him.

"Man, do you know how much it would suck if Dan walked in right now?" Your voice broke the silence save for your exchanged panting, and Herbert had to momentarily stop himself to groan out in frustration.

"Darling I care so deeply for you but please do not talk about Dan when we are in the midst of something so sensual." Herbert sighed out, your grin merely widening as you laughed along with his meager suffering. "It gives me the same visceral reaction as stepping into water with socks on."

What had previously been silence peppered with heavy breathing was now your combined laughter with your mad scientist boyfriend, and you both found yourself in a state of awe at the position you were now in. Your last sexual encounters had been nothing but mindless sex with mindless sloppy makeouts inbetween sessions, and it had always left you with an empty feeling in your gut. The same emptiness you had tried to fill in the past. It was an emptiness you had recently found to be disappearing as you spent your days closer with Herbert, and now you were truly beginning to understand what was so special about being intimate with someone.

It was an exchange of ones love in the most physical manner possible, a manner that couldn't be verbalized. After all, you both weren't quite the best with speaking your feelings. At this point, it wasn't even necessary for the other to say if they were feeling in a bad mood. It was always picked up on, and the other would be there to comfort whoever needed to receive a little extra love that day. And as you stared up at Herbert's breathless face, you had come across the truest form of one's affections. You both were a bit saddened that it took so long to get to this point, but it was out of respect rather than distaste. And for that, Herbert was eternally grateful.

Before you could tell the other to hurry up, Herbert had managed to shock you once more.

"I love you." He breathed out in a small, shaking voice that was almost impossible to pick up on. But for you, nothing could have ever been as deafening as a proclamation of one's love, especially when it was Herbert. You felt yourself smiling before you could even think about it, scooting down to let his erection rub against your skin. 

"I love you, too, Herbie." You murmured back using that nickname he dreaded so much, but at this moment, he couldn't bring himself to care. Instead, he positioned himself between the crease of your legs and pressed in to have himself sheathed between your plump thighs and right against your cunt. It was simple; the cleanest pleasure he could have imagined, really. But something so simple made his body tense and quiver as he held onto your legs and gaped down at you in unadulterated pleasure. Your own pleasure was voice in a silent moan as he pressed himself right between the lips of your cunt, the plethora of fluids aiding his entrance. If you were merely this wet from the foreplay previously, you couldn't begin to imagine what drenched mess you would end up as when he fucked you. That thought alone made you throb and twitch against him, causing a snowball effect as he groaned out at the twitching against his cock. There was no way he could keep still, not after holding back for so long.

Wordlessly he gripped onto your raised legs even tighter as he hips gave slow thrusts between the softness of your plump thighs that was slick with both lotion and natural fluids. "I-I think I'm the genius for coming up with this, huh?" You breathed out with the same grin on your face as soft moans slipped past your lips, arms reaching back to grip onto the edge of the arm rest as he fucked your thighs and rubbed against your lips at once. 

"Just this once, I will agree with you on that..." Herbert returned that same breathless grin, the two of you sharing another bout of innocent giggling which quickly morphed into sharp gasps as he decided now would be the perfect time to increase his thrusts. The soft sound of skin on skin filled the room along with the chorus of your combined moans, a cacophony of unified pleasure of the most purest form that one could ever imagine. It left you both in a state of shared bliss, your eyes never once breaking eye contact unless one was to close them from the sheer pleasure they were experiencing. It was nothing but pure stimulation, his lithe cock rubbing up against your core so perfectly that it had you gripping onto the cushions in bliss. Herbert himself was finding it difficult to hold onto his composure, or even keep a steady rhythm as his hips stuttered and rocked unevenly from inexperience and overwhelming delight. But no one dare try to break the pleasure of what they were experiencing. 

It wasn't too much of a surprise that Herbert found himself getting closer and closer to release, his guttural groans turning into high pitched gasps and something similar to a whimper (although he would later deny ever making a sound of the sort). Just seeing his brows furrowed and eyes squeezed shut along with the desperation in his noises made you clench your thighs instinctively around him and pulse against his cock moving rapidly against your core. 

"Don't stop, baby. K-Keep going, oh fuck—" Your own release was just around the corner, considerably sooner than what you were used to. Embarrassingly so, as a matter of fact. But you were just as touch starved as your lover above you, and not once did either of you shame the other for getting to the finish line at a relatively quick pace. Later on they could find some time to indulge in something slower, more focused on the moment. But as you and your boyfriend became swallowed up by sheer pleasure, it was hard to set a consistent rhythm. That very rhythm was broken as Herbert gave a few quick thrusts before slamming forward with a broken moan as he gripped onto your legs and pressed his sweat-coated face against them, painting your stomach with his seed. A considerable amount, might you add. It was clear Herbert had been pent up for quite some time, but this solidified that fact as he you watched with great delight as he gave rapid thrusts to ride through the waves of his orgasm. These few final movements were your tipping point, and it was far different from your previous orgasms.

They used to be so sudden, that sudden sensation akin to electricity bolting through your body and then leaving just as soon. Just like the very person you spent your time with. But with Herbert, with this man you had come to adore, it was much more different. It was a gradual buildup of euphoria that crashed down like a violent wave onto a ship, and by God did this man have you absolutely wrecked like one. Your back arched off of the covers as your throat squeezed out embarrassingly high pitched moans, just like how the walls of your cunt squeezed and convulsed with the sheer intensity of your orgasm. It was nothing you had ever began to experience before. But then again, you had never quite experienced a man like Herbert, so it was only fair that your sex life would be just as unique.

Coming down from the sort of sexual spiritual awakening you had just experienced, your eyes finally began to focus on your lover who was holding onto your legs with his eyes closed in bliss and chest heaving from the workout of a lifetime. He was never active outside of grave digging, anyways. You dipped your fingers along the mess he had created on your lower abdomen, staring in awe at the sheer amount... and then wiped it right onto Herbert's thigh.

This quickly brought him out of his pleasured stupor, where he gazed down with unfocused eyes until he had noticed what you had actually done. His lips curled up in disgust and he was quick to pull away from you, reaching over to the coffee table for the box of tissues. "How generous of you. I do all the work and this is what I receive as a thank you." Herbert scoffed out, only half serious with his back turned so he could hide the slight smile on his features. It was even harder to remain serious as your weak laugh broke out in the quiet living room, stifling down to gentle giggles as he had began to clean up the mess left on you as well as inbetween you.

"What a gentleman..." You purred with your eyes casted up, finally catching Herbert's gaze. Not even he had the strength to prevent the smile that graced his features. A tired yet genuine smile, one that you usually got in moments where he felt most vulnerable and safe with you.

"I assume it's only fair." He responded with the same light tone, slipping on the pair of briefs he had discarded onto the ground. "I think it's best we pick up the place before Dan arrives. I really don't want him to make any... assumptions." He cleared his throat, graciously grabbing the clothes from the floor and turned back to face you. "But I suppose we do have time for a quick nap, if you'd like to join me in my bedroom...?"

Oh, he need not say twice. Your beaming smile was present once more as you quickly walked along his side, entering the private space you both spent time together in the purest forms. Although after this activity, you doubt it would keep that pure atmosphere for much longer.


End file.
